Jrassic Park 4
by sprucetree
Summary: My idea for what would happen in JP4 as there was a part in JP2 which could be used for a spin off.
1. Prologue

Prologue

James was walking through an ally when he heard a dull thump right behind him. There was then a searing pain in his right leg. He collapsed in pain and held on to his leg. As he took his hand away there was a warm sticky liquid on his leg. He realised that it was his own blood. He got up and limped down the rest of the alley and came out on to the main street. Standing in front of him was a large lizard. But lizards don't stand on their hind legs he thought. The lizard stared straight at him and he stared straight back. Just then two more lizards ran in from the side. They leapt up with their legs out stretched. As they flew toward him he saw the large curved claw on each foot. One of them bowled him over and he could hear the snorting breath and smell the odour of death and decay which was clogging up his nose.

Then he felt the razor sharp claw plunging in to his chest. Blood was pouring from the deep wound. He noticed one of the other raptors move towards him. There was a stabbing pain in his left foot. He raised his head as far as he could and saw the other raptor tearing at his foot. He felt a chunk of flesh being torn away from his leg. The pain was too much. He was going to pass out. Just then he opened his mouth to scream. The head of the raptor moved down to his neck and opened its jaws wide.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alan Grant was standing behind a podium receiving applause on his talk about palaeontology at Cambridge University. It had what he had been doing for the past two years. He was getting fed up of just giving talks. He had wanted to get back to his dig site in Montana but he knew that Ellie Sattler could look after things while he was away. _This_, he thought to himself, _this is the last talk._

As the students got up and walked out of the Seminar room one student stayed behind.

"Come on Dad please let me come with you when you go back to Fort Peck. I'm like you I do not like being cooped up in a room learning to do something that you have to do outside while you could actually be outside doing it."

"Fine, I'm leaving at midnight. Go pack your stuff so you're ready to go."

"Thanks Dad." Sam said running out of the room up to his dormitory to pack his bags.

As his son ran from the room a message popped up on his laptop. Ellie wanted to talk to him on Skype. He opened it up and Ellie was there sorting out the webcam.

"Ellie is the dig alright?" he asked her.

"Yes it's fine, but Ian Malcolm phoned earlier."

"Malcolm?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah Ian wanted to know what sort of stuff that a Velociraptor would eat."

"Why did he want to know that?"

"I don't know I didn't ask."

"Well tell him that if they were on their own they would eat something a bit bigger than themselves but in a pack it could be something like a fully grown Hadrosaur."

"Okay, I'll phone him back and tell him. We're all waiting for you to get back. Also we might have something for you to have a look at."

"Okay I'll be back at about four in the afternoon."

"See you then Alan."

"Also we have someone else coming with me."

"Did you finally give into Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't just leave him here. He also made a good point that you can't learn something that you do outside inside out of a book." He said back.

"That is a good point. Bye Alan."

"See you later Ellie." He said shutting the link off.

Alan Grant and his son Sam climbed out of the Land Rover at the dig site at Fort Peck. The caravans set up creating a sort of street leading to the main tent where all the technology for the dig was set up at the end of the road. Alan had missed being here. He walked up the road to the main tent.

"Alan," a man in his early thirties said,

"Good to see you again."

"Hello Billy," Grant said, "This is Billy Brenan." He said to Sam.

"Good to see you Sam." Billy said.

As Sam looked at Billy he could see that his face was scarred.

"Billy, My dad's told me a lot about you."

"I'm pretty sure that half the stuff's not true."

Just then a woman just a few years younger than Alan walked in.

"Ellie, what did you want to tell me about."

"We found a new area to dig in and guess what we found."

"What did you find?"

"At least four raptors taking down a fully grown Hadrosaur…" Ellie stopped abruptly.

Everybody looked at the entrance to the tent where a man in his mid-forties dressed all in black was limping through the entrance.

"That must have been one mean feat. Hadrosaurs weighed more than two tones."

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Ian Malcolm." Grant said.

"It's good to meet all of you," he looked over at Ellie, "Dr Sattler, looking as wonderful as I remember."

"Dr Grant, Dr Sattler and I went on a trip to think about endorsing a park about twenty two years ago. Safe to say it didn't turn out so good." He said gesturing to his leg.

"So, Malcolm, what brings you all the way out to Montana then? I thought you were giving talks at the Santa Fe institute."

"I was until about eight years ago. I thought you were giving lectures on your theory about Raptors."

"I was until four years ago. You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Well can I talk to you and Dr Sattler alone please?"

"Yeah of course you can. Billy you tell Sam what all this equipment does."

"Ok Alan. Come on Sam, I'll show you what this does." Billy said leading Sam of to what looked like a photocopier.

"Is there anywhere private we can go to talk?" Malcolm asked.

"Sure we can go to my office." Grant said.

They walked out the flap of the tent and down the little ally way that the caravans made. Alan walked up to his caravan and opened the door. They stepped inside.

"So what do you want to talk about Ian?" Ellie asked him.

"A couple of weeks ago a body was found in the middle of a street in San Diego. His throat was torn out and his flesh was torn."

"What are the police blaming the attack on?" Grant asked.

"Their saying it was a wild animal. But tell me this, what type of wild animals do you get in the suburbs of San Diego apart from fox's."

"So what are you pinning the blame on then?" Grant said.

"What other animals do we know that bite the throat out and leave tear marks instead of slices?"

"Well there are a few that will bite the throat of their prey such as lions but I don't know any that would leave serrations instead of a clean slice."

"Right, do you remember the incident at San Diego when Hammond's nephew tried to build another park and brought the animals over from Isla Sorna."

"Yes, they brought the big Rex back by boat and it got out."

"Well when the boat crashed into the dock the crew was, well dead. That's why the boat didn't slow down as it came into the dock."

"Hang on; you said the crew was dead. How exactly did the crew die?"

"Well they weren't dead they were eaten."

"Eaten by what?"

"Exactly, the baby Rex was brought back by jet and the buck was in the cargo hold. So what did eat them?"

"My god," Ellie exclaimed, "I think I understand now. While the boat was docked waiting to leave Velociraptors' got on the boat below the main deck and then when it was approaching San Diego the Raptors got into the bridge and killed the crew."

"That's it. Then when the dock staff ran off there was no one at the dock to see the raptors get off the boat and then they started to live at the docks in one of the abandoned sheds. Also like you said Alan at the park the Raptors are nocturnal so they only come out to hunt at night."

"Ok so what do you propose to do about it?"

"If I can I was going to see if you would help us get them out of San Diego and get them back to the Island."

"Ian you are joking. I've seen what's on that second island. When I went there with the Kirby's to get their son. The people that we lost on that island were not all to blame on raptors it was a Spinosaurus. Not that I don't have any faith in the American Marines, I don't think they would have killed it. It managed to kill what we thought was the greatest predator the earth has ever seen. You saw what the Tyrannosaur managed to do at the park. It destroyed the main visitors centre."

"Right let's get this cleared up," Malcolm said, "You're not the only one that has been on that second island" He finished.

"You mean that you've been on to Isla Sorna as well?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, four years after the incident on the first island Hammond called me to his house and told me about the second island. He also called in some other people; a specialist on African predators, a field photographer and an equipment specialist. That's when we went to the island and then Ludlow got there and took the two Tyrannosaurs."

Grant looked at Malcolm with curious eyes.

"So if there are Raptors in San Diego you're proposing to capture them and then take them back to the island?" Ellie asked.

"No, not back to Isla Sorna but back to the first island, the island where they were going to build the park."

"So we have to go back to Isla Nublar then. Can you remember how many people were killed on that Island?" Grant pointed out.

"Yes I can remember that. But if we leave the raptors where they are they will kill more than what we lost on the island. I also think I know another person that will want to come and do this."

"If I'm thinking of the same person you are we are not risking his life again."

"You know as well as I do Alan, Tim knows as much as about dinosaurs as you two do," he said pointing to Ellie and Grant, "And I was thinking about Lex as well. The fact that everybody else that knows how to run that system is dead she will be the only one that can get it working to give us power."

"Fine, they can come along as long as they stay in the control room out the way of the Tyrannosaur and the Raptors."

"It's a deal. They can stay in the control room out the way of the dinosaurs."

"Good, I think we should go back know. Billy and Sam will be wondering what why we're taking so long."

"That's agreed." Malcolm said, finishing the conversation.

"So what exactly does this do?" Sam asked Billy.

"It works like a photocopier but it creates a three dimensional model of the selected part of the bone. You can recreate any small part of the body of a fossilised dinosaur," he picked up what Sam recognized as a resonating chamber of a Velociraptor, "We made this one a few years back because we lost the original one."

"So then, if you make small parts of the dinosaur at a time you could completely recreate a whole one then?"

"In theory yes, but it would take a while to do it."

"But you could do it though couldn't you."

"Yes."

"So then what do you think they're talking about then?" Sam asked Billy.

"Well as long as it's nothing to do with islands with dinosaurs."

"What are you talking about?"

"Six years ago Alan and I were dragged along on a trip to a trip to an island in a chain along the coast of Costa Rica. We were asked to accompany a couple on a guided tour of the island. Little that we knew they had let their son go paragliding there and he got stranded on there. So the guided tour was actually a rescue mission. So we went there got his their son back but on the way to the coast we walked through a Pterodactyl enclosure and we were attacked. I was the one that got the full force of it." He said pointing to the scars on his face.

"So you mean that there are actual real dinosaurs out there."

"Yes there are and they are dangerous. More dangerous than you could imagine."

"Ok. That's something that my dad never told me."

"Well three people died on that island, I think anybody would want to forget that."

Just then Grant, Malcolm and Ellie walked through the flap of the tent.

"Thanks guys for your time. I think I'll be heading off now. But just remember my proposal and contact when you have thought about." Malcolm said shaking hands with Grant and Ellie and walking out the tent.

"Well that's Ian Malcolm for you. Arrives, talks and leaves. Sam I think you need to get some rest. The jet lag will start to kick some time soon," he turned to look at Billy, "Can he share your caravan?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, of course he can." Billy said.

"Right so everybody back to work, Sam you go and unpack your stuff. We'll wake you when tea is ready."

"All right then. I'll see you later." Sam said going out side with Billy to unpack his stuff.


End file.
